Take me there, into your mind
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: "Estaba feliz. No dejaba de reír, de lloverme, de dar vueltas y de mirarme a los ojos. De pronto, su desván estaba ordenado. Todo estaba en su sitio. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno".


**Hola. Bien, emmm... Vais a leer lo más extraño que he escrito en, probablemente, toda mi vida. Pero en mi defensa diré, que estoy orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado, aunque suene prepotente. Ah, y que no lo escribí fumada, aunque lo parezca xD **

**No sep, fue escrito escuchando "Another Mind" de Russian Red, y si os la ponéis, entraréis fácilmente en el sentimiento barra rollito que quería darle al OS. **

**Y recordad, ¡yo también soy muy joven para morir!**

* * *

**Take me there, into your mind.**_**.. **_

Nunca le gustó pasear. Eso es lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese preciso momento. El modo en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando se lo proponía; se tapaba aún más con la manta de punto del sillón, acurrucándose entre los cojines, y negaba en silencio con la cabeza, ese infantil puchero en sus labios, esos ojos claros tratando de convencerme que el mejor plan para pasar una tarde de otoño era quedarme allí abrazado a él. Y no lo niego, era un plan magnífico, sobre todo cuando lo completaba comentando de forma vaga "_haré palomitas y veremos algo en el DVD_". Y entonces yo sonreía, porque él y yo sabíamos que no veríamos la película, y que las palomitas terminarían desparramadas por el suelo, y que pasaríamos las horas creando él y yo otra película que no podía tener final, porque era nuestra, y todo el mundo sabe que los finales siempre son desdichados, sino se llamarían eternidad. Yo quería ser una eternidad a su lado. Era lo único a lo que aspiraba en la vida.

Las rosas tampoco le gustaban. "_No soy una chica_", me increpaba, pero en ese momento era lo único que tenía para él. Se las tendí, con mano trémula, con vergüenza, consciente de que todo lo que pudiera darle, nunca sería suficiente, pero vi cómo sonreía, vi cómo cerraba los ojos, enterraba su naricilla entre los pétalos y respiraba su olor para después volver a sonreírme. El mundo era un lugar menos mezquino cuando Dougie sonreía. El mal seguía existiendo, y las guerras, las injusticias y el hambre, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía como si una burbuja nos absorbiera, sólo a él y a mí, creando un mundo donde sólo nosotros teníamos cabida, un mundo del cuál Dougie era el único habitante. La guinda de mi pastel.

Como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el ramo colgando de su mano, reteniéndole con cariño pero al mismo tiempo como si ya no estuviera allí. Dougie siempre disfrazaba todo lo que hacía de cotidianidad, como si siguiera dándole miedo mostrarse a los demás tal como era. Y yo siempre le decía "_el mundo no está preparado para alguien como tú_", y se reía. Alzaba una de sus rubias cejas, como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, y murmuraba con burla "_entonces tú debes ser una mente del futuro_". Me besaba y volvía a reír.

Las risas de Dougie eran lo que más me gustaba de él porque eran muy escasas. El noventa por ciento del tiempo era una persona difícil, tanto que en ocasiones era necesario escoger bien las palabras con las que dirigirte a él y no poner en peligro su ecosistema porque era una especie en peligro de extinción. Por eso cuando reía, era como si lloviera en nuestro universo. Una fina lluvia de estrellas en una noche en calma. Cuando Dougie no reía, la tormenta hacía temblar los cimientos de nuestro mundo personal.

Me tendió la mano libre, la que no sujetaba las flores como si no estuvieran ahí, y con un gesto de su rubia cabecita señaló el extenso camino flanqueado por altos y delgados cipreses.

- Ven- me pidió.- Demos un paseo.

Fue extraño. A él nunca le había gustado pasear. Decía que era algo para viejos, que prefería fingir que veíamos esa película aunque en realidad estuviéramos desgastando los cojines del sofá. Por eso entendí que lo hacía por mí. Siempre era yo el que cedía, quien asfixiaba sus propias pretensiones en favor de las suyas; no me importaba. Yo sabía que yo sólo existía para hacerle feliz a él, mi vida sólo tenía sentido cuando Dougie dejaba de ser una tormenta para ser esa fina lluvia. Ni siquiera se trataba de amor, era algo que iba más allá. Algo que nadie podía entender. "_¿Por qué no le dejas? Va a acabar contigo_", me decían, pensando que miraban por mi bien. Ingenuos. Nos sabían que sin él, yo desaparecería. Volaría. Viajaría, como decía la canción, contra viento y marea, para estar de nuevo a su lado. No sabían que no nos podían separar. Éramos como un juego de contrarios. Para que exista el frío, tiene que haber calor; para que haya luz, antes debe haber oscuridad. Era ley de vida. Yo no podía ser sin él.

Y entonces, quien sonreía era yo, y negaba con la cabeza, y sus "_estás cavando tu propia tumba"_ sólo conseguían unirme un poco más a él. Porque la verdad era que ellos no entendían nada sobre el amor, sobre el nuestro al menos. Y seguramente nosotros tampoco, y nadie fuera a entenderlo nunca.

Era un día frío, pero no le dije nada, no quería quejarme justo cuando él decidía que sería buena idea dar un paseo. Diciembre. No recuerdo el día. Una espesa capa de nubes reinando sobre nuestras cabezas, y no sé qué amenazaba, si una fina lluvia, o la peor de las tormentas.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, porque eso me hacía pensar que me pertenecía, aunque no fuera así. Nunca me perteneció, nunca cuando me abrazaba, o me guiñaba un ojo entre un mar de gente, creando esa complicidad tan nuestra, ni cuando sonreía. Ni siquiera entonces. Sólo me pertenecía en dos momentos: cuando me miraba a los ojos y cuando hacíamos el amor. Eran las únicas ocasiones en que sentía que me dejaba entrar en su alma, y era algo escalofriante. Jamás pensé encontrar tanto desorden dentro de una sola persona. Por eso le hacía gracia cuando le comparaba con un desván. "_Estás lleno de pertenencias viejas, de antiguos recuerdos, de cosas que la gente ya no quiere, pero carece de orden. Si lo ordenaras, serías mucho más feliz_". Y se reía, se reía porque decía que yo estaba loco. Yo.

Una vez leí en algún lugar que nadie pertenece a nadie, ni le posee, por lo tanto, no puede perderle, pero yo sentía que le perdía cuando rompía el contacto visual con mis ojos, o cuando el orgasmo atacaba su cuerpo y daba media vuelta para dormir. Le perdía cada noche; puede que por eso siempre intentara recuperarle a la siguiente.

Nuestros pasos eran cortos, la arenilla del camino resonando bajo nuestros zapatos, la gélida brisa atenazando nuestros cuerpos, y eso también me hizo recordar algo, ese momento en que mi brújula dejó de marcar el norte como guía para indicar su posición, para cambiar mi punto de referencia a él. Fue algo casi terrorífico.

Era un acantilado, también era diciembre. Diecisiete. Algo más de cinco años atrás. Y él estaba allí, sentado como si quisiera tomar un sol inexistente, resistiendo las temperaturas con un sencillo pantalón vaquero y una rebeca de punto.

Supe lo que iba buscando allí mucho antes que él. Por eso yo también estaba allí ese día. _"Los encuentros más importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto"._ Por eso él me citó allí en un tiempo ancestral que nada tenía que ver con nosotros. Y me lo pidió. "_Cuando vaya a saltar, detenme. Detenme, tómame de la mano, y dime que me quieres. Me mentirás, pero será cuanto necesite oír_".

Y lo hice.

Hacía mucho frío, bien sabe el cielo que tiritaba por culpa del viento y no de los nervios. Y cuando le vi allí, sacudiéndose los pantalones con las manos, y vi cómo avanzaba con pasos decididos y cobardes al mismo tiempo, supe que mi vida comenzaba a tener algún sentido.

Un pie delante del otro, y así hasta llegar a su lado. Mirar la enorme caída del acantilado, los escombros, los peñascos, imaginarme su cuerpecillo estampado y ajado contra las rocas. Y luego mirarle, por primera vez, a los ojos. ¿Alguna vez habéis entrado en algún lugar privado al cual no habéis sido invitados? ¿Habéis sentido esa sensación de intimidad violada y falta de respeto? Era como si se estuviera rompiendo delante de mí, como si ese desván estuviera más desordenado que nunca. Y se lo dije, tal y como le prometí hacía miles de años.

- No lo hagas- pedí. La voz apenas salía de mi boca; por aquel entonces yo sólo era un chiquillo de dieciocho años al que le gustaba jugar a ser adulto, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que el mundo pesaba más de lo que era capaz de imaginar. – Te quiero- mentí.

Fue la primera vez que lo dije, por que su alma así se lo pidió a la mía, y sí, fue mentira. Pero absolutamente todas las que vinieron después, fueron verdad.

Sus pies se arrastraban por la gravilla, levantando polvo. Le encantaba el sonido de sus zapatos resonando contra la arena, el crujir de los granitos. Nunca entendí porqué, pero por su culpa, empezó a gustarme también. Era algo que Dougie llevaba adherido a él, aunque probablemente no fuera consciente de ello. Él era como era, con sus escasas virtudes, con sus miles de defectos, y yo era una esponja a su lado. Lo absorbía todo de él. Estaba tan obnubilado por la luz de su alma, que sentía que si parpadeaba a su lado, me perdería lo más maravilloso del mundo. Como una estrella fugaz. Hay que estar atento para pedir tu deseo, esas cosas no pasan dos veces en la vida.

Por eso iba restregando las suelas de sus zapatos contra el suelo, y de vez en cuando, elevaba la cabeza y me miraba, me sonreía como si fuera el chiquillo de diecisiete años que era cuando le conocí, y se acercaba a mí, rompiendo nuestra unión sólo para crear otra. Hizo que mi brazo pasara por sus hombros, se escondió un poco en mi cuello, me abrazó por la espalda sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Qué harías si yo faltara?- preguntó entonces, los cipreses saludándonos por el camino.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensas cosas tan oscuras?- le reprendí. A veces me asustaba que Dougie disfrutara con la idea de morir.

- No son oscuras, algún día todos moriremos. ¿Qué harías si muriera antes que tú?

- Eso no va a pasar- afirmé en la bendita ceguera del enamorado.- Yo moriré antes.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – entonces se detuvo en medio del camino, el ramo de flores aún pendiendo de su fina mano.

- Porque te saco un año, estoy más gastado que tú- repuse, cara a cara con él, perdiéndome en el manto cristalino de su iris. Y terminé por confesarle el verdadero motivo – Y porque yo no podría vivir sin ti.

- Entonces, si yo muriera, ¿tú morirías conmigo?

Le miré. No sabéis lo que es ver un abismo si nunca habéis contemplado sus ojos. Era el desván, eran los cuadros rotos, las alfombras llenas de polvo, las estanterías ajadas, y los juguetes viejos. Era aquel acantilado de aquel diciembre de hacía cinco años. Era la parte de mí que había perdido entregándome a él. Ceguera. Amor. ¿Qué diferencia había?

- Danny- me acarició la mejilla, con sus finos y helados dedos- ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- Iría contigo donde fuera.

- ¿Incluso al infierno.

Eso también fue extraño. Dougie no era una mala persona, no había hecho nada que le mereciera ir al infierno. Ni siquiera un falso rumor sobre alguien a quien tuviera rencor, o envidia por la televisión del vecino, o codicia por el dinero del banquero de su sucursal. Era una persona difícil, y enrevesada, callada, pensativa e incluso distante, pero no era malvado. No se merecía ir al infierno.

- No vas a ir al infierno- le dije, imprimiendo a mis palabras una seriedad que sólo adoptaba con él, en esos momentos en que su desván estaba tan desordenado que parecía que fuera a explotar.

- El cielo no es un lugar para mí, Dan.

- Entonces tendremos que inventar uno nuevo.

Y rió, y llovió sobre nosotros, esa fina lluvia de una noche en calma, y soltó las flores por el suelo, como si ya se hubiera cansado de fingir que le gustaban, y me abrazó por el cuello. Comenzó a moverse, a arrastrar los pies por el suelo, a bailar lentamente con mis manos en sus caderas, mi barbilla en su hombro y su nariz pegada a la piel de mi cuello. Nuestras mentes conectadas más allá de cualquier límite. Bailando con una música que no existía.

Duró una eternidad. Mis manos comenzaban a dormirse a causa del frío, y mi nariz se había convertido en un cubito de hielo, sentía los pies helados dentro de los zapatos, pero él no parecía sentir nada de eso. Estaba feliz. No dejaba de reír, de lloverme, de dar vueltas y de mirarme a los ojos. De pronto, su desván estaba ordenado. Todo estaba en su sitio.

Y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Dejé que me meciera, que me canturreara cosas al oído, que paseara sus labios por mi cuello y me mordiera. Siempre le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Me sentía realizado cuando era feliz por mi culpa. No tiene sentido querer a una persona que es infeliz a tu lado. Me encantaba empaparme con la lluvia de Dougie. Era lo mejor de todo.

- ¿Sabes?- susurró en un momento dado, deteniendo el baile sobre el suelo del paseo.- Eres el único que me conoce. Eres el único con quien no necesito hablar, ni esbozar sentimientos, ni ocultarlos. Eres consciente de ellos mucho antes que yo. Es como si siempre estuvieras dentro de mi desván. Como si, a pesar de todo, te empeñaras en colocar todo ese desorden. En hacerme feliz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?  
- Por que lo es. Porque yo era una persona difícil cuando nos conocimos, porque si miro cinco años atrás, te recuerdo batallando conmigo, te recuerdo sonriéndome y revolviéndome el pelo sólo para demostrarme que eras más duro que yo. Y recuerdo tu llanto cuando pensabas que me había quedado dormido.

- Siempre pensé que no me oías.

- Lo hacía, todas las noches. Quería ir a consolarte, sentarme contigo en el suelo del baño, abrazarte, quizás darte un beso, no sé. Quería que dejaras mi desván tal como estaba, o el polvo podía alcanzarte también a ti. Y yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportar mi mente y tratar de arreglar la tuya.

- Nunca te habría pedido que lo hicieras.

- Lo sé.

Enterró de nuevo su rostro en mi cuello y noté cómo una glaciar lágrima brotaba de sus ojos y se perdía por el interior de mi camisa, helándome la sangre. Dougie nunca lloraba. Siempre optaba por sonreír, porque era mucho más fácil, o escuchar música, o mentirme. Dougie me mentía a todas horas.

- No tendrías que haber venido- musitó por fin, apartándose un tanto de mi cuerpo.

- Te dije que vendría todos los días.

- Y yo te pedí que no lo hicieras. Que no quería flores, no quería recuerdos, no quería verte.

Miré las flores, tiradas en un lado del camino. Estaban mustias. Negras, secas y arrugadas. Como si llevaran así semanas y no apenas un par de minutos. ¿Acaso esas flores eran mi corazón? ¿Acababa de entregárselo y me lo había pisoteado?

- No te mereces esto- alzó mi rostro y le miré a los ojos. Ya no. Ya no me dejaba entrar al desván. Ahora ya no me pertenecía nunca más.- Tuviste bastante conmigo.

- Doug, sólo es un paseo...- no entendía, no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo, de qué me estaba hablando.

- Pues paseemos.

Tomó mi mano, y nos alejó de allí, dejando las flores muertas en el suelo, como si nunca hubieran formado parte de nosotros. Me arrastró un par de callejuelas más, y señaló a una chica, una chica pelirroja. Sus manos sostenían también un ramo de flores. Era más discreto que el mío, más humilde, más por obligación. Yo conocía a esa chica. Quizás la hubiera visto en sueños.

- Has venido con Vicky- dijo, sin preguntar, sin afirmar, sin expresar nada.- La echo de menos, en cierto modo.

- Vicky ya no habla de ti- le informé yo.- Ya no.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Nos acercamos un par de pasos a ella, cuya mirada estaba baja, su cuerpo temblando por el frío, o por las lágrimas, o puede que por las dos cosas.

Dougie se detuvo a un par de metros, como si no pudiera avanzar más de allí, como si algo le atase a aquellos cipreses. Yo quería sacarle de allí y llevarle conmigo. Necesitaba que volviera a nuestro universo privado, estaba vacío sin él.

Entonces Vicky elevó la mirada de aquel pedazo de mármol al cuál estaba llorando, y la posó en mí. Parecía un mapache, todo el maquillaje corrido.

- ¡Dios mío, Dan!- exclamó, alzando la voz. Caminó hacia mí, con las flores en la mano. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Hablas de Dios como si creyeras en él- mascullé, haciéndola enfadar.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. Hace mucho frío, deberíamos irnos. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Dougie- respondí, mirando hacia mi espalda. Ahí estaba, resguardado en sí mismo. Nos miraba con algo que mezclaba nostalgia, tristeza y cariño. Dougie nunca nos había mirado así.

- ¿Con Dougie?

Asentí. Cogí las flores de sus manos y las tiré al suelo, las pisé y las aparté de nosotros con una patada, mandándolas un par de metros más allá.

- Si eran para él, no las quiere. Nunca le gustaron las flores.

- Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos...- sugirió, tomándome del brazo como si fuera un crío.

- Espera. Tengo que convencerle para que venga con nosotros.

Traté de soltarme de su agarre, obligando a mi cabeza a trabajar a toda máquina para buscar un buen plan que plantearle a mi enano y que viniera conmigo. Podía decirle que veríamos una película en el DVD, que nos podríamos acurrucar en el sofá y comer palomitas. Que por una noche, no intentaría ordenar su desván.

Lo intenté, pero no me dejó.

- Dan, Dougie no puede venir con nosotros- me dijo. La mirada compasiva de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

Una de las peores sensaciones siendo adulto, es sentirte como un niño. Todo el mundo quiere volver a la niñez, pero nadie quiere ser tratado como tal, nadie quiere que te ignoren, que decidan por ti o aceptar que los mayores siempre tendrán la razón. Vicky era mi hermana mayor; siempre tenía razón. Dougie no podía venir con nosotros.

Miré la lápida en la cuál ella había estado llorando. Paseé mis ojos por las letras metálicas atornilladas al mármol, la sucesión alfabética que indicaba su nombre. "_Dougie Lee Poynter, 30.11.1987 – 17.12.2004_". Y más cosas que no me interesaban, familia, amigos que le extrañarán. Ahí no había lugar para mí.

Dougie estaba muerto. Vicky tenía razón, no podría venir con nosotros.

- Vámonos a casa- me pidió, la misma mirada piadosa.

- Espera.

Me solté de su mano. La lápida decía diecisiete de diciembre de 2004. El acantilado. Sus vaqueros, mi miedo, el primer "_te quiero_".

Miré a Dougie. Sus manos se perdían por detrás de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaban en los míos, claros y abiertos. Ya no podía ver el desván, ya no había ningún desván que ver. Todo estaba en calma. En un segundo, me sonrió, y sentí cómo volvía a entrar en nuestro universo y la fina lluvia nos mojaba a los dos.

- Te lo pedí- le dije. Me habría echado a llorar de haber entendido algo de toda aquella situación.- Te pedí que no saltaras. Te dije que te amaba.

- Lo hiciste- asintió.- No sabes lo feliz que fui durante ese salto.

- ¿Saltaste?

- Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba destinado a ello.

- ¿Entonces yo qué pintaba allí aquél día?- inquirí.

- No lo sé, Dan, no lo sé. Pero eres la mejor persona que ha entrado nunca en mi desván.

Y en ese momento, me acordé de todo lo que la gente me decía, de sus

"_¿Por qué no le dejas? Va a acabar contigo", _sus"_estás cavando tu propia tumba". _Y el modo en que él se rió la primera vez que toda esta tontería del desván comenzó. Se rió y me dijo que estaba loco. Que yo estaba loco.

Dougie nunca había existido. No en mi vida. No había habido sesiones de películas en el DVD, ni paseos declinados, ni cojines desgastados, lágrimas en el baño o desvanes. Solo aquel acantilado hacía cinco años.

- Tienes que irte- me pidió.- Tienes que hacer caso a Vicky, ella va a cuidar de ti.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero que salgas de mi universo.

- Yo tampoco quiero salir de él, pero no puedo ir contigo, pecoso.-acarició mi mejilla y fue como un soplo de aire. Incluso hizo cosquillas.- Pero estaremos juntos, lo sabes. Frío y calor. Luz y oscuridad. Dougie no existe sin Danny.

Lo comprendí, comprendí lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo le había dado vida, yo y mi locura le habíamos dado vida. No era yo quien no podría existir sin él, sino viceversa.

Asentí, asentí y me tragué el nudo de lágrimas. Creo recordar que le besé, que me perdí por sus labios por última vez en mi vida, pero también podría haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Quizás le abracé, y le dije que le quería, y que nos reuniríamos pronto. Sólo quizás.

Me posicioné junto a Vicky y miré su expresión descompuesta.

- Vamos- la tomé de la mano y emprendí el camino fuera del cementerio.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Miré un instante por encima de mi hombro, contemplando por última vez a Dougie. Su cuerpo parado al lado de su tumba, las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, y las flores que le había dado muertas a sus pies. Mi corazón.

Y sonreía. Estaba sonriendo. Llovía más que nunca. Yo también sonreí.

- Con nadie, Vic, con nadie.

* * *

***Sale del escondite, asoma tímidamente la cabecita*. ¿Y bien? :D**


End file.
